moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Caddyshack
Category:FilmsCategory: /Pages | directed by = Harold Ramis | written by = Brian Doyle-Murray; Harold Ramis; Douglas Kenney | produced by = Douglas Kenney Donald MacDonald Associate producer Donald MacDonald is credited as Don MacDonald in this film. Jon Peters | music by = Johnny Mandel | cinematography = Stevan Larner | edited by = William C. Carruth William C. Carruth is credited as William Carruth in this film. | distributed by = Orion Pictures Warner Bros. | release date(s) = July 25th, 1980 | mpaa rating = | running time = 98 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $6,000,000 | gross revenue = $3,142,689 | preceded by = | followed by = Caddyshack II (1988) }} Plot Cast Appearances * Ty Webb * Al Czervik * Elihu Smails * Danny Noonan * Carl Spackler * Maggie O'Hooligan * Tony D'Annunzio * Lacey Underall * Doctor Beeper * Mister Noonan * Mrs. Noonan * Grace * Lou Loomis * Motormouth * Angie D'Annunzio * Spaulding Smails * Mrs. Smails * Drew Scott * Gatsby * Suki * Wally * Richard Richards * Smoke Porterhouse * Sandy McFiddish * Joey D'Annunzio * Mister Havercamp * Mrs. Havercamp * Noble Noyes * Chuck Schick * Pat Noonan * Nancy Noonan * Kathleen Noonan * Dennis Noonan * Ray * Terry * Charlie * Mister Wang * Bushwood Country Club * C4 explosives * Marijuana * Piano * Scythe * Tricked out golf clubs * Bishop * Butler * Caddy * Cook * Doctor * Golfer * Groundskeeper * Judge * Lifeguard * 1980s * Golf * Gophers * Smoking pot Notes * Caddyshack (1980) redirects to this page. * Copyright holder: Orion Pictures Company * Principal filming on Caddyshack was conducted from October to December, 1979. * This movie marks the directorial debut of Harold Ramis. Ramis will go on to write the screenplay for the sequel, Caddyshack II, but does not direct it. Fun Facts * The scene where Judge Shmails loses his patience with Danny Noonan and says in exasperation, "Well... we're waiting!" is incorporated into the Jabba's sail barge/Sarlacc Pit battle scene in the 2011 animated comedy spoof, Family Guy: It's a Trap!, which parodies Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Taglines The following taglines were used on promotional material and advertising for the film: :* "The snobs against the slobs!" :* "At last, a comedy with balls!" :* "At last, a comedy that bites!" :* "Some people just don't belong." :* "Playing a round of gold at the Bushwood Club isn't just confined to the golf course!" Recommendations * Caddyshack II (1988) * Ghostbusters (1984) * Ghostbusters II (1989) External Links * * * Caddyshack at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords Electrocution; Female topless nudity; Hit in the crotch; Male rear nudity; Racial slur ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1980/Films Category:July, 1980/Films Category:Orion Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:1st installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:C/Films Category:Harold Ramis/Director Category:Harold Ramis/Writer Category:Douglas Kenney/Writer Category:Douglas Kenney/Producer Category:Donald MacDonald/Associate producer Category:Jon Peters/Executive producer Category:Johnny Mandel/Composer Category:Stevan Larner/Cinematographer Category:William C. Carruth/Editor Category:Chevy Chase/Actor Category:Rodney Dangerfield/Actor Category:Ted Knight/Actor Category:Bill Murray/Actor Category:Violet Ramis/Actor